Under Appreciated
by blue lady
Summary: Who would have thought? AG Oneshot. For those who are tired of fics where ZL hook up, leaving Gourry and Amelia to pine away. reedit 323


Under appreciated

By: blue lady

Italics indicate flashbacks.  Also the POV switches from Lina, Zel, and so on and so forth. This is the re-edited version of UA (3/23/03).

It's funny how life can all of a sudden just turn upside down.

Let's just say I didn't expect it.  I mean who would have thought that Jellyfish and her would…

I mean I know I didn't exactly declare my love for the guy, but I thought he knew.  I mean I did sacrifice the whole world for him.  Even if the guy can be dense sometimes, he was always the genius in matters of the heart.  I guess I was wrong.  Who would have thought that she, who once was a major advocate for our happy union, became the one who would steal him away from me?  How dare she! I could just Dragon Slave her out of existence.  She knew how much I l-loved him, even when I didn't know it myself.  I thought he would always be there for me.  Haven't he always been there? When I was hurt or when I died didn't he always seem to shed a tear for me?  He always put up with me, even when I pull the most ridiculous and reckless stunts.  He knew how to handle me, the words to say to bring down to Earth.  Didn't he promise to protect me for the rest of my life?  I can hear them laughing together downstairs, I guess I should have treated him better…I do beat the guy up 24/7…I guess I was foolish to think he would stick with me…I should have appreciated him more…

**Zel**

Even now, I still did not know how it happened.  The first indication of this sudden change was when I notice how the young princess seemed to continually drift away from my side to the side of the blond swordsman.  I thought nothing of it, I mean why should I care anyway…then it became more obvious, the constant touching, the constant smiling at each other secretly.  Then they started to seek each other's company more and more often.  I watched as she smiled tenderly at him, feeling as cold inside as the blue stone of my skin.  Who would have thought, the Princess and the Swordsman would fall in love.  I knew this would happen, I knew that her "love" for me was just a silly little crush…Then why does it hurt so bad.

**Lina**

I knew Zel was as bother by this as I was, even though he wouldn't show it.  I often caught him looking in their direction, when he thought no one was watching.  Amelia's lets out a light laugh, I clenched by teeth and look away, while behind me I can hear the sound of something shattering.  Zel must have broken another mug again.  I remember I had tried to talk to him before, but that stubborn ass wouldn't even listen to me:

_            "I don't care."_

_            "Maybe if you had told her how you felt this wouldn't have happen in the first place!"_

            I knew that was particularly harsh, however misery loves company and I wanted him to feel the same pain I felt.  I could practically see him flinch at that comment.  I watch Gourry whisper something in her ear, causing Amelia to blush.  I felt words forming in my mouth,

            "Darkness beyond Twilight…"

            However, Gourry's happy laughter stops me and then I was hit with a revelation: I couldn't do that, destroy his … h-happiness for my own.  If this is what he wants so be it.

**Zel**

I decided to leave tonight; I just couldn't stand it anymore.  I can't stand seeing her gave him those gentle smiles and kind words that once belonged to me.  I couldn't stand how far she was drifting away from me.  However, before I left I had taken something with me.  I watched the pink bracelet with its blue gem glitter cheerfully in the darkness.  At least, I could have something of hers that he cannot take away from me.  Insignificant as it is, it at least means I have something of hers he could never have.  So good-bye, Amelia, I guess I should have shown you how much I appreciated you…how much I loved you.

**Lina**

Zel left last night.  That coward.  Amelia did not even seem notice or care at all.  Now I have to suffer alone.  Dreaming how it could have been if I had just told that Jellyfish how much he meant to me, how much I appreciated him, how much I loved him…

Author's Note! Please Read!

I just wrote this after reading one of those L/Z fanfics were they hook up, leaving Amelia and Gourry to pine away.  That is just so unfair… No one seems to appreciate Amelia and Gourry.  Even Zel and Lina don't know how lucky they are to have Amelia and Gourry.  You have to admit that Zel and Lina aren't exactly nice to them; they are lucky that Amelia and Gourry are so understanding and sweet.  Anyway, just wanted to get this off my chest.  Review if you want.  Don't worry I'm a major Z/A and L/G fan. Z/A and L/G forever!!


End file.
